


Hungerverse

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games, Hungerverse, Undertale AU, crossover AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: As a protector of every multiverse and all the AUs out there, it often meant traveling to discover new places when they appeared and the only way to truly learn about a place was to drop into it and see who was living there and how... if anyone was.Even as a Creator I'm not immune to making mistakes, I saw this new multiverse appear one day and while I felt a sense of foreboding, I believed I could handle whatever might come... So I made the necessary portal and went in, but I dare say I was not completely prepared for what I came across and this is the documentation of what happens in my time there.
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1

It was the strangest thing to see. They were all just standing around, for the sake of making gathering information easier I made myself invisible to them and kept my distance so I didn't bump into anyone. It was weird though. It wasn't like the entirety of the Underground was here... just a select group.There was some platform we were all standing on... It was surprisingly large actually. I saw Asgore and Toriel were there, not that they were anywhere near one another. Sans was over by Toriel with Papyrus. 

  
  
Alphys and Undyne were huddled together, it looked like Undyne was trying to reassure Alphys who was looking very nervous and terrified... had I missed something? Why did she look so scared? Nearby them were, to my surprise, the amalgamations: Lemonbread, Reaper Bird, Snowdrake's Mother, the Spoon and Memory Head, Endogeny.

  
  
Dogaressa and Dogamy were quietly standing together on the other side, near Endogeny. I also saw Gaster, Frisk, Chara, Monster Kid and Scarf Mouse. Mettaton and Muffet seemed to be staring one another down like they weren't happy at one another and Temmie was trying to chat up Flowey who seemed content to just ignore the other. 

  
  
How was this even possible? This was the strangest group I had ever seen. Chara was even alive for this! That shouldn't be possible... especially with Flowey being present, but there it was... The strangest group all gathered on the platform. Of course being invisible meant that I couldn't just start talking to them. Oddly enough, there were four more monsters I almost missed because they were hidden by Asgore's size. Burgerpants and the Nicecream Guy, floating nearby was Mad Dummy and Napstablook. 

  
  
Just when I was beginning to wonder what was going on the platform began to move. Where was it taking us? Well, besides up... that much was obvious. As the platform stopped I looked around. There was a field and nearby was a huge stage with weapons and backpacks and .... wait... what on earth was going on here?! 

  
  
The moment the platform stopped was when everyone moved. I could only watch as the chaos unfolded before me.

  
  
Toriel had bumped into Flowey while trying to grab something.   
"Please don't kill me." She doesn't make a move to but seconds later a vine sprouts from her chest and she turns to dust. 

  
  
The amalgamates Memory and Reaper Bird snagged a shovel while Mettaton, Muffet get distracted by Undyne and Napstablook and they got into a fight that quickly ended with Mettaton and Muffet covered in dust. Mad Dummy grabbed a shovel while Dogamy ended Gaster with a tree branch; Lemonbread and Snowdrake's Mother grabbed throwing knives as Monster Kid and Chara fought over a bag a moment before Chara let go, letting them have it. Temmie snagged a shovel while Papyrus grabbed a shield; Dogaressa managed to snag a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

  
  
The Spoon, Endogeny, Sans, Frisk, the Nicecream Guy, Asgore, Burgerpants and Scarf Mouse fled the area. Leaving Alphys the only one there for the resources it provided. There weren't just weapons, there was food too and other things....

  
  
What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Day 1

I could barely process what I had seen... the violence... so sudden from monsters I knew were never violent... well, okay, that wasn't true, some of them **were** naturally violent, but under normal circumstances there was no point in attacking one another like that! I hurried after them into the woods, ignoring the dust and Alphys. I couldn't imagine how she had managed to not get killed in the chaos. I pulled up several windows so I could keep an eye on them all even as I ran after Sans. What was going on? I really needed to get to the bottom of this. I decided against dispersing the invisible spell completely but I knew I had to reveal myself to someone... Sans was my best bet. He usually knew everything that was going on.

  
  
I could see that Frisk was chasing after a couple of the amalgamates, for whatever reason. Dogaressa and Flowey, surprisingly, were tending to wounds on Asgore and Papyrus, I couldn't tell what happened to Mad Dummy except that he was there one moment and dust the next. Scarf Mouse was picking flowers... of all things to be doing in such a situation! Mettaton seemed to be hiding after seeing some smoke... Muffet was exploring a cave while Burgerpants and Temmie both seemed to be hunting for... something. I hoped they weren't trying to kill others but that would be hoping for too much after what I'd just witnessed. 

  
  
"Hey Sans." Sans whipped around at my voice.

  
  
"who are you?"

  
  
"My name is Aria, I'm a guardian. What's going on here?"

  
  
"you don't know?" 

  
  
"No, I'm new here. Please, explain what I just saw."

  
  
"what's to explain? not much objective. it's kill or be killed here bucko. what the heck do you mean by guardian anyway?"

  
  
"That's a long story." 

  
  
"save it. i have other things to worry about. so long as you aren't here to kill me." 

  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill you." 

  
  
"good, all the better for me." 

  
  
"Why would I kill you?"

  
  
"name of the game. like i said. kill or be killed."

  
  
"Who decided that?!"

  
  
"the humans. see, there's a lot of us... humans and monsters, but not a lot of food to go around. get the picture?"

  
  
"Wait... so this is..." I remember being talked into seeing the movie, when I'd been human and stupid. That was... almost a lifetime ago for me. I suddenly understood what all this was about.

  
  
"great. we're on the same page." I felt floored. Who would make an AU like this? Who was that diabolical? It didn't matter, I felt my soul sink drastically, because I knew what all this was about suddenly and it made me sick.... 


	3. Day 1

I realized my curiosity had come to bite me in the butt, but I needed the information. 

  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he shifted to lay beneath a tree nearby.

  
  
"i'm going to sleep. not always safe sleepin' at night." With a sigh I turned from the usually lazy skeleton to my windows, looking through them to see what the others were up to. I noticed that Sans wasn't the only one trying to sleep through the day; so did Memoryhead and Snowdrake's Mother, Chara was as well. The last one I had to check on was Dogamy, it seemed he had sprained his ankle trying to run from Monster Kid. That was weird, why did the dog monster fear the armless kid? After a few seconds of seeing rocks flying and the young monster blow flames in the other's direction I figured out why. I hadn't known that Monster Kid could do all that, but apparently this version of him could and wasn't so helpless.

  
  
I heard the sounds of cannon shots going off and looked up. I saw then all of those who had died as their photos had been revealed along with where they were from. District 12 had been wiped out as both Napstablook and Mad Dummy were gone.

  
  
How did a ghost monster even die? Did they dust? I hadn't seen what had happened to him. District 3's Undyne, District 10's Gaster and District 1's Toriel were also gone. 

  
  
Then there were no more cannon shots. It was barely beyond the first day and already five were dust.

  
  
That evening Temmie and Scarf Mouse cried themselves to sleep, Monster Kid tended to Asgore's wounds, Dogaressa fell into a frozen lake, Flowey and Sans seemed close as his vines wrapped around one arm in a strange show of comfort... which was odd for the usually emotionless, soulless flower. Alphys thought about winning while Spoon and Endogeny lost sight of where they were. Papyrus, Dogamy, Burgerpants grouped around a fire and seemed to be singing cheerfully, in another camp Chara, the Nicecream Guy and Muffet seemed to be doing the same. Mettaton and Frisk had met up and were sleeping in shifts. Apparently the two were paranoid that they would be ambushed. 

  
  
This was only the ending of the first day and I already knew that my time in this AU was going to be a very difficult one for me.


	4. Day 2

I'm not sure if it's a blessing or not that I don't need sleep in regular cycles like most living things do. Just one more thing that makes me different I guess. Doesn't really make me feel any better, but at least Sans seemed to have gotten some rest. Most of the others did too... well, those still alive at any rate.

  
  
I want to change this universe, but I know that I don't really have the right to... but in the end, I might. I can't seem to locate a name for the Creator, which is both good and bad. Though the good outweighs the bad because without a ruling Creator it means that, in the end... what happens here is ultimately up to me. Much like in a universe that has been abandoned by its Creator. As long as there isn't an active Creator, I have control to change things as needed. I've even destroyed a few universes simply because it was better to do so then let them suffer as they were. It was not an easy choice.... but then again, it never has been.

  
  
I barely even remember how I got to such a place where I had the power to decide things like that without having the multiverse up in arms against me for it... I can only watch as the various "players" go about their day. It seemed that Asgore caught favor of a sponsor who sent him clean water, the same with Scarf Mouse who got explosives and Nicecream Guy who got some fresh food. Monster Kid seemed to have learned a thing or two before these events since they were able to steal from Chara while Memoryhead and Reaper Bird showed Temmie kindness by tending to their wounds.

  
  
Lemonbread and Snowdrake's Mother scared Muffet away from their camp while Alphys seems to be trying to sleep through the day. Burgerpants and Dogamy worked together to survive, which was nice to see because Flowey and Mettaton were out hunting for others to kill.

  
  
I think the stress got to Sans though because for some reason he just randomly attacked his brother, fortunately Papyrus is safe though. All that training he's likely done before this seems to have paid off. As powerful as I know Sans is... I cannot say I believe he will survive this... I hope that Papyrus does... out of all of them. He is the most innocent. The most deserving.... 


	5. Day 2

As expected, there was a cannon shot, this time only one. Dogaressa. I felt bad for Dogamy, how much longer would he survive now that he had lost his wife? Grief could be a deadly thing, of that I'm certain. I didn't expect that the evening would be much better. Do I have a right to interfere here? Should I? Well, maybe it's not so much should at this point as more of a "will it be truly beneficial?" Plus there's still the matter of what happens if I change things back to before the ... events. What else would I need to change in order to make everything right? Would I need to re-write its coding as I'd done for abandoned universes so that they could survive on their own? All this death has made me begin to wonder just how much time I have.

  
  
I have cheated death more than once. How many more times can a soul do so before death catches up? No soul is meant to be immortal. Yet, so far, I seem to be oddly enough. There are ups and downs to this... I do hope that I am not truly immortal.... I should check on those still alive.

  
  
It seems that Scarf Mouse, Lemonbread, Snowdrake's Mother and Chara are discussing something, I can't hear what though. Papyrus, Burgerpants and Flowey - oddly enough - seem to be singing something. Mettaton seems to also be doing his own thing. Dogamy puts out his campfire after eating - poor guy. Alphys has passed out from exhaustion; Frisk is also doing their own thing. The two amalgamates, Spoon and Endogeny have done the same as Dogamy. While Temmie and Muffet treat their infections. 

  
  
I'd be lying if I said this couldn't get any worse. Chances are it will. 


	6. Day 3

With the new day, there are, of course, new challenges to be had. I wonder really why I haven't left... why am I compelled to stay here and see what happens? Is it because of my human nature? After all, I might not be human anymore, but there is still some part of me that has retained what used to make me human. 

  
  
Scarf Mouse, Lemonbread, Snowdrake's mother and Chara seem to be getting along as they discuss what might happen with the morning's light creeping over. 

  
  
Papyrus, Flowey and Burgerpants sing cheerful songs... which is almost disturbing to see really given that one of the three is soulless.

  
  
Dogamy cooked his breakfast in silence, likely still mourning over his mate.

  
  
Memory Head, Reaper Bird, Asgore, Nicecream Guy, Sans and Monster Kid seem to have a truce as they are sleeping in shifts to keep a lookout for threats while Alphys just passes out from her exhaustion. Frisk is humming in the morning's quiet on a different part of the map. The Spoon and Endogeny are smart enough to snuff out their fire after cooking, just like Dogamy did. Temmie and Muffet both seem to be trying to fight off infections.

  
  
This being only the third day I can only wonder how much longer this will go on.


	7. Day 3

I can scarcely believe the chaos that unfolds before me... I watch as there are struggles. Spoon and Endogeny shoot poisonous darts into Frisk, Muffet gets into a fight with Monster Kid but spares the younger monster. It seems there is still a sense of mercy, even in this unforgiving au.

  
  
Dogamy spends the day looking for water, Lemonbread and Snowdrake's Mother both die from hunger; it seems they needed more food than they had. Mettaton, Sans and Burgerpants hunt for other tributes as do Alphys and Scarf Mouse while Temmie decides to travel to higher ground to get away from the others.

  
  
Asgore tends to some wounds that Flowey has sustained somehow when I wasn't looking, Chara distracted Papyrus before fleeing while the Nicecream Guy made himself a spear. Memory Head and Reaper Bird discovered a cave to hide in for the day.


	8. Day 3

As expected, shots are fired. The faces of those who have been dust appear across the sky as those who are living continue on with the struggle.

  
  
Frisk, Lemonbread and Snowdrake's mother. 

  
  
I cannot help but shake my head. Such a waste of life.

  
  
The evening brings new trouble as Dogamy loses his way in the dark, Mettaton can be heard screaming for help along with Memory Head and Reaper Bird. Spoon and Endogeny stay awake all night, likely because of the screams while Chara and Asgore get into a fight, but she oddly doesn't kill the monster. Alphys and Muffet seem to be getting along, telling each other stories while Sans just passes out from exhaustion.

  
  
The Nicecream Guy and Scarf Mouse huddle for warmth while Monster Kid seems to have gotten some water from a sponsor. Temmie seems to just be quietly off in thought.


	9. Day 4

Fourth day, I'm still here. Still not sure why.

  
  
Burgerpants seems to be stalking Mettaton like Reaper Bird and Memory Head are stalking Chara, Monster Kid does the smart thing and goes hunting for food. Alphys meets her unfortunate fate in a frozen lake. Flowey tries his... leaf? at fishing with a trident, Dogamy discovered a cave, Asgore made himself a shack while Muffet, Endogeny, Spoon, Temmie and Scarf Mouse hunt for other tributes. 

  
  
For some reason, Nicecream Guy has wandered off to pick flowers; I don't know what's going on in that one's head at this moment that would cause him to pick flowers.


	10. Day 4

Just one death. Alphys. I'm not sure if that's a blessing or not.

  
  
  
With the evening Muffet convinced Dogamy to snuggle with her, Reaper Bird and Memory Head cook their food and put out the fire, as does Temmie and Flowey. Mettaton sees a fire in the evening but decides to stay hidden. Chara destroyed Sans' supplies while he slept. Scarf Mouse seems chatty tonight as does the Nicecream Guy. Monster Kid starts awake though whether it's from nightmares or from the sound of Papyrus' scream for help is hard to say. Endogeny and Spoon seem to spend the evening just staring up at the stars.

  
  
I fear for Papyrus.


	11. Day 5

Not sure how much more of this I can actually take... 

  
  
Temmie decides to fish today, Chara and Papyrus decide to team up to hunt for other tributes, which is weird really but I'm relieved that Papyrus survived the night. Muffet strangled the Nicecream Guy in a fist fight. Mettaton, Dogamy, and Scarf Mouse hunt for other tributes while Sans was scared away by Monster Kid. Burgerpants met his fate at the bottom of a pit while Asgore sprained an ankle fleeing from Spoon and Endogeny.


	12. Day 5

Two cannon shots. One for Burgerpants and the other for the Nicecream guy.

  
  
Sans and Papyrus hold hands. I believe it to be a wonder that the brothers are both still alive at this point. Flowey is overpowered by Mettaton, Chara and Dogamy huddle for warmth, Reaper Bird and Memory Head just stare at the stars while Muffet gets into a fight with both Monster Kid and Asgore and somehow manages to come out victorious.

  
  
The Spoon and Endogeny talk about those who they know are still alive while Scarf Mouse decides to spend his night in a tree. 


	13. Day 6

Almost a full week now... I'm starting to get very weary of seeing all this. Why am I here again? Why did I get stuck here? I've forgotten.

  
  
Temmie stalks Scarf Mouse, Muffet is lost in thought. Papyrus steals from Dogamy while Sans does the same with Mettaton; Reaper Bird and Memory Head search for firewood while Endogeny and Spoon hunt for other tributes. Chara notices smoke in the far distance but decides she's better off not going to investigate. Maybe this day will be uneventful? I can only hope... 


	14. Day 6

Flowey, Monster Kid, and Asgore are dead.

  
  
Spoon and Endogeny spend the night cold because they fail to make a fire... I pity them. Papyrus is smart to put out his fire after cooking his food. Temmie is treating another infection, I don't know where they keep getting hurt from. Muffet and Dogamy are bonding over stories about their lives.... Not sure how, but Scarf Mouse convinced Sans to snuggle for the evening... but then again that skeleton never did care about too much so I guess it shouldn't be so much of a surprise.

  
  
Chara killed Mettaton with a blow dart while Reaper Bird and Memory head spot a campfire but decide to stay in the shadows of the evening. Probably for the best.


	15. Day 7

A full week.

  
  
The stage, where everyone started, was re-filled with food, supplies, weaponry and even mementos from the families of those who are still alive. It is a trap.

  
  
Chara kills Temmie when they decide to go. 

  
  
Dogamy stole memoirs from Spoon and Endogeny for some reason. On the way there, Scarf Mouse stepped on a landmine. 

  
  
Sans was too stressed and depressed by everything and decided to commit suicide.

  
  
Meanwhile, Muffet, Papyrus, Memory Head and Reaper Bird decide not to show up. 


	16. Day 7

With the event over, things don't get much better.

  
  
I feel bad for Papyrus who cries himself to sleep, wrapped in his brother's jacket... 

  
  
Muffet and Chara seem to be off in thought while Memory Head and Reaper Bird stare at the sky. Spoon and Endogeny hum a tune between the two of them.

  
  
It is getting down to the wire and soon those who were once allies will likely turn on one another... 


	17. Day 7

They didn't even seem to bother with the canons for the event. I am not sure if that is a good thing or not for Papyrus' sake... Why did Sans have to do that? Didn't he know just how much his brother needed him to stay alive? To keep them BOTH alive? I fear for him.... it is the first time I have thought of someone else in a while.

  
  
Coming here was not a mistake.

  
  
Sadly, without his brother.... everyone has now ganged up on Papyrus and he loses pretty much everything from his camp while he's out hunting... 


	18. Day 8

No cannons. It's a relief, in a way and a worry in another.  
  
  
Reaper Bird, Memory Head and Papyrus hold hands... well as much as they can anyway. I think they have become scared by Chara's screams for help while Muffet has killed Spoon and Endogeny who were unable to convince her to not kill them.


	19. Day 9

It seems I was right... being vulnerable without his brother the survivors make quick work of dealing with Papyrus who had feebly tried to kill Reaper Bird and Memory Head only to be slain by Chara. As that was happening, Muffet was off looking for water. 

  
  
  
Things are tense.


	20. Day 9

While Memory Head and Reaper Bird stick together, setting up camp, Chara destroys Muffet's supplies while she sleeps.

  
  
It's cutthroat now with just the four survivors.


	21. Day 10

Ten days.... four survivors... well, that won't last long. It never does in these sorts of situations.

  
  
Muffet killed both Memory Head and Reaper Bird while they were sleeping. As karma would have it... Chara drowned in a frozen lake.

  
  
It was clear then who the winner was. The sole survivor, Muffet.


	22. Day 10

I wish I could say that was the end of it. That Muffet went back home to all the spiders and was able to move on with her life... but, no. That would be too easy would it not? This was not just a simple universe... this was a multiverse. I realized that with growing horror and agony when I saw Muffet begin to fade. I knew that this was not going to be easy and so, with a heavy heart, I decided that I would see this thing through to the end and once it had gotten that far... I would do what needed to be done.

  
  
A place like this.... it shouldn't exist... but these monsters... they all had a right to live too... So... as a Guardian of the Multiverses... as a Creator... I knew I had a very difficult task ahead of me.

  
  
I have to push on.

  
  
I have to survive.

  
  
I have to do what is needed. 


	23. Day 11

Everyone always glorifies this job.

  
  
Being a guardian. They think it's great. That you get to go around being some great hero to everyone or something like that. 

  
  
They watch too many movies or read too many books or what-have-you. The truth of this job isn't a pretty one. No one really thanks you for it. They don't ask you to do things for them and odd as it may sound, there are those who will sometimes bite the hand that is offering them help. Sad no? 

  
  
It's times like these that most don't think about. They don't want to think about what it really means to be a guardian of the multiverses. They don't want to think that... sometimes... it means just sitting back and watching what happens rather than actually doing something about what's going on.

  
  
It's too easy to say "they're evil so I must fight them!" or "they need my help!" and rush in to "save the day" like the hero is supposed to. The thing is, you can't just do that; not that some don't appreciate it, but there are many more who don't, who don't actually want the help and still even more a reason not to is that you can ruin a lot of things if you do. You can make things worse by trying to act without knowing the full story. 

  
  
I am not a saint. I am not a god, despite the fact that I have powers beyond any creation that will ever come to being. No version of Sans or any other universe that might come to light will ever be able to destroy me simply because I am a Creator and not a creation. No matter what they've been given in terms of power, it will never be enough; they will never be stronger, faster or more knowledgeable. I've run across a few creations who were cocky like that. Thought they could best me. Intimidate me. Influence me. Destroy me. Possess me. All failed.

  
  
Even with the grief, I feel now, this multiverse has issues... but I cannot solve it with a snap of my fingers. I must let it play out. For Muffet was not the first nor the last. I tracked her down only to find that were others awaiting a final showdown. I am waiting for more to show up. So far there are only five aside from Muffet: 

  
  
Hope from Hopeverse, the champion of a mixed match of several other universes according to his code now... 

  
  
Dream from Dreamtale, the champion of a match of various roamers... 

  
  
Raven from Raventale, a Sans I know well and he doesn't look happy to be here any more than I am happy to see him caught up in this madness... 

  
  
Template, a roaming sans and champion of another match of various roamers... 

  
  
Serif Fresh, another free roamer I've limited knowledge of... not a skeleton you want to run into usually... 

  
  
  
I am not sure of what I feel complete about each of these individuals as I see them here. I can only think that they have seen horrors in their journey that none should ever have to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Hopeverse (c) AGuardianOfDreams/ Jackfrost-300-truefr   
> Dream & Dreamtale (c) Joku  
> Raven & Raventale (c) Texanna7   
> Template (c) Unu-Nunium  
> Serif Fresh (c) BangoTime  
> Story & Aria (c) AGuardianOfDreams  
> Hungerverse (c) ???  
> The Hunger Games (c) Suzanne Collins


	24. Day 12

One thing I noticed, while I looked around, was how quiet everyone was. None of them spoke to me or to each other. I was afraid to see what their status was as I looked around; I could tell that everyone knew why they were there and I had a feeling that no one wanted to make attachments. I don't blame them. 

  
  
it's hard enough being an observer. I imagine it was extremely tough for Dream and Hope. After all, they were guardians themselves. I had personally trained Hope, even helped Dream and it really burned me inside when I met Dream's gaze and saw a near blank look in those eye lights. I imagine he had lost his brother in a fight and I did not wish to know the how. 

  
  
What had Hope lost? I didn't really want to think on it, knowing just how fragile a soul he could be at times... and yet so very strong too. He had every reason to fight, to survive. He had a family. A mate, kids, his brother... and several "cousins" too... had he lost any of them in the fight that had brought him here? It didn't seem like it. He shifted nervously when he met my gaze but he didn't seem like he was suffering too badly.

  
  
That's another thing, all the monsters here were suffering from the LV that had been forced upon them. I did a quick check out of curiosity... some had more than others and I could only imagine that some of the victories among those who were standing with me now had been because of accidental deaths due to the treacherous terrain that was the arena. 

  
  
Another showed up while I was just standing there, thinking through all of this. This time it's ... Underlust Ink. 

  
  
What. The. Fuck. 

  
  
He was trembling when he arrived, I went over to him, he looked at me with a mix of fear and something else I simply cannot describe. I do my best to give him what comfort I can. I can't really tell time here, there's no clocks, but after a long time has passed he seems to finally calm down. Even given his lustful nature, there's no doubt about it, he's been scarred by what he's been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Hopeverse (c) AGuardianOfDreams/ Jackfrost-300-truefr   
> Dream & Dreamtale (c) Joku  
> Underlust Ink (c) ???


End file.
